herofandomcom-20200223-history
Raul (Happy Feet)
Raul is a supporting character in Happy Feet and a minor character in Happy Feet Two. He is a male adélie penguins who is a member of the Amigos, and the only member of his group who doesn't possesses hair. He is voiced by Lombardo Boyar. Biography Happy Feet Raul is first seen with his four best friends, Ramón, Nestor, Lombardo and Rinaldo, when they met Mumble when the latter was being chased by a leopard seal. Ramón, Nestor, Lombardo, Rinaldo and Raull, along with Mumble, taunted the leopard seal until he gave up and flopped away. Raul, Ramón, Nestor, Lombardo and Rinaldo took interest on Mumble's tap dance, which made them to immediately take a liking towards Mumble. Then, they decide to invite Mumble to meet their home, Adélie-Land. Everyone was singing and dancing, and they use some of their newly learned tap dancing to impress some female penguins, to no avail. Mumble notices that some of the penguins there was carrying around rocks. Mumble mistakenly assumed that the male penguin was going eat it, until Ramón, Nestor, Lombardo, Rinaldo and Raul told him it was a lovestone, for getting a mate. Mumble, Ramón, Nestor, Lombardo, Rinaldo and Raul are walking and dancing when the piece of ice Mumble was dancing on breaks, and he falls down a steep mountain. Nestor note that Mumble is "so accidentally cool" and the five jump after him. After sliding down the icy mountain, Mumble, Ramón, Nestor, Lombardo, Rinaldo and Raul fall into the ocean, where a piece of ice breaks off and releases a bull-dozer, which intrigues Mumble. Ramón advise him to talk to Lovelace, a "wise and all-knowing" rockhopper penguin. Ramón, Nestor, Lombardo, Rinaldo and Raul then takes Mumble to meet Lovelace, then Mumble could have his answers. Lovelace has a plastic rings from a six-pack-soda-can around his neck (which was said to be his "sacred talisman"), which he claims the mystic beings gave to him. After asking many questions, and not having answered, Lovelace decides to stop answering questions for the day. Mumble, Ramón, Nestor, Lombardo, Rinaldo and Raul head to Emperor-Land where it is mating season. Mumble tries to impress Gloria, but he knows he can't sing, so Ramón hides behind Mumble and sings to Gloria. She doesn't fall for it and at first, rejects him, but when he dances to her heartsong, she ends up falling in love with him, and many other penguins (including Ramón, Nestor, Lombardo, Rinaldo and Raul) dance with them. Unfortunately, Noah, the leader of the emperor penguins, see their antics and banishes Mumble for not changing his ways. Mumble accepts, but threats to return after he discover why the fishes were disappearing. Not wanting Mumble to be alone, Ramón, Nestor, Lombardo, Rinaldo and Raul decides to go with him on his journey. They returns to Lovelace to find out information about the fish shortage and wants to speak to the aliens. After finding Lovelace, they discovers that Lovelace is chooking because the thing around his neck is too tight. Lovelace confess that it was never given by the mystic beings (nor anyone else either) and that it actually caught around his neck while he was swimming. Mumble asks Lovelace to take them to the Forbiden Shore (where Lovelace found his "talisman"), and then they could find the aliens to discover what happened to the fishes and how to take the thing out of Lovelace's neck. Mumble, Lovelace, Ramón, Nestor, Lombardo, Rinaldo and Raul soon begins their journey. Mumble, Lovelace, Ramón, Nestor, Lombardo, Rinaldo and Raul later discovers that Gloria had followed them, as she wanted to go with Mumble. However, Mumble did not wanted Gloria to go with him on his journey, as he knew it could be dangerous, and Gloria could die. In order to protect her, Mumble jokingly insults her singing voice into driving her away, and then she leaves to home. They also meet a land of elephant seals along their way, who warn them of the "aliens annihilators" (which was actually a boat or a ship the humans used to go fishing). The next day, Mumble, Lovelace, Ramón, Nestor, Lombardo, Rinaldo and Raul arrive at the Forbiden Shore. There they are attacked by two orcas, but they all manages to escape. After the attack, they found fishing ships come to the Forbiden Shore and the penguins watch them plunder fish. Mumble follows the ship leaving the others behind. Ramón, Nestor, Lombardo, Rinaldo and Raul head back to Emperor Land to warn Norma Jean that Mumble is okay, and tells her about his heroic acts. Ramón, Nestor, Lombardo, Rinaldo and Raul are later seen again when Mumble backs to Emperor Land. Mumble then convinces all the penguins dance for the humans so the humans will give their fishes back. They starts training (except Noah and the Elders), when the humans arrives in a helicopter. Soon all the penguins (even Noah and the Elders) dance for the humans, who take footage of them and the United Nations decide to protect the penguins' food supply. In the end, all is well. Mumble gets married with Gloria and becomes a hero. Ramón, Nestor, Lombardo, Rinaldo, Raul and even Lovelace dances with the emperor penguins. Happy Feet Two Raul is first seen with Nestor, Lombardo and Rinaldo when Ramón arrives at the Adélie-Land with Erik and his two best friends, Atticus and Boadicea. After Ramón presents them to the Amigos, they all go watch Lovelace's show. In the show, Lovelace presents a flying penguin (actually an Atlantic Puffin) named Sven. After Sven caught the females' attention, Ramón got jealous and wanted to ruin his show, forcing Lovelace to call the security to take Ramón away, despite their friendship. After singing his history, Sven shows pity towards Ramón and teaches him "Sventhink" and that he will it, it will be his. When Nestor, Lombardo, Rinaldo and Raul watches Ramón to wish, he opens his eyes to mistake Mumble (looking for Erik, Atticus and Boadicea) as a girl. Ramón calls the security to trap Mumble, and he sees a female adélie penguins named Carmen, and Ramón falls in love with her. Ramón tries to win her heart, but she is not interested. Later on, Emperor Land is trapped by a massive glacier of ice and snow, with Mumble, Erik, Atticus and Boadicea as the only penguins to be free. Mumble then sends Boadicea to Adélie-Land to find Ramón and Lovelace and bring as many adélies penguins as they can. After Boadicea arrives with the adélies, Lovelace and Sven, they tries to keep the emperor penguins feed by bringing fish or them. Later on, Lovelace get the attention of some humans to build a way out for the penguins. However, a storm starts and the humans leave. Later, the sea is frozen, turning impossible for Sven and the adélies penguins to bring fish for the emperor penguins. Desesperated, several emperor penguins slide down a mountain in order to fly outta there. The penguins, still believing that Sven is a penguin (except for Mumble) asks him to teach them how to fly. Sven almost manages to take Seymour outta there, but he fails and then reveals his true species, making the penguins upset. Mumble then realizes that if they danced enough, they could move the snow into making a way outta there. However, several penguins falls into Doomberg, including Atticus, Boadicea, Lovelace and Carmen. Not wanting to be without her, Ramón jumps into the Doomberg, thus finally winning Carmen's heart. However, the only penguins to be free are Mumble, Erik, Nestor, Lombardo, Rinaldo and Raul and half of the adélie penguins, while the other half has fallen into the Doomberg. They still try to dance, but with several penguins fallen, their moves is not enough. Sven tries to help, but still is not enough. Mumble and Erik then goes to the elephant seal land to ask for the help of their new friend, Bryan. After they return, everyone starts tap dancing on the ice, making enough snow and ice fall to create a sort off stairway to the top off the glacier. The penguins are now free, they forgives Sven for his lies, Sven starts living with the penguins, Ramón introduces Carmen to his friends, Nestor, Lombardo, Rinaldo and Raul. The movie ends with Sven and the penguins looking for a new home, Personality Raul has many things in common with the rest of the Amigos. He is playful, sarcastic and joking, as seen when he jokingly claimed Mumble got so much ginga that it's dangerous. His sense of humor is seen again when Mumble explained male emperor penguins sings to get their females, and Raul not only laughs at his claim like the rest of the Amigos, as well as he playfully asks Mumble ir he was kidding. Though Raul doesn't gets angry very easily, however, he seems to be the most fierce and wrathful of the Amigos, as seen when he was angry at Ramón for hugging him with no reason, or when he angrily "roared" at Noah for unfairly banishing Mumble. Another example of his sense of humor is during the leopard seal attack, the leopard seal threatned to return, claiming to know where they lives, and Raul playfully teases him by answering they lives on solid ground. However, he is also respectful for those who have a high social status than him, such as Lovelace, as seen when he tried to stop Ramón from ruining Lovelace and Sven's show. Despite this, he is willing to disrespect people who are superior to him, if they does something unfair. After Raul and his friends found the aliens/humans, Raul told Mumble "We'll they those grumpies that they were wrong about you", referring to Noah and the Elders in a rather angered tone. Raul also seems to doesn't like sudden hugs, as seen when he bluntly and angrily asked Ramón to stop hugging him. However, he likes hugs (as claimed Ramón) if they have his reasons, as seen when Raul (and the rest of the Amigos) hugged Ramón both when he arrived in Adélie-Land and when he got free from the Doomberg in the second film (celebrating their happiness for seeing their friend again). Appearence Raul's appearence is like a normal adélie penguin, and he is the only of the Amigos that is bold. Although, he does have a feather shape white spot on the back of his neck. He also has brown eyes and a blwck mouth (as seen in artwork). Relationships Ramón Coming soon! Nestor, Lombardo and Rinaldo Coming soon! Mumble Coming soon! Lovelace Coming soon! Sven Coming soon! Erik, Atticus and Bo Coming soon! Noah the Elder Coming soon! Memphis Coming soon! Norma Jean Coming soon! Trivia * Some fans of the movie misspell his name as "Raoul". Navigation Category:Male Category:Animals Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Predators Category:Dimwits Category:Unwanted Category:Comic Relief Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Damsels Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Protectors Category:Cowards Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Sidekicks Category:Optimists Category:MAD Heroes Category:Self-Aware Category:Pacifists Category:Harmonizers Category:Chaotic Good Category:Selfless Category:Victims Category:Charismatic Category:Weaklings Category:Misguided Category:Loyal Category:Provoker Category:Bond Creator Category:Wrathful Category:Nurturer Category:The Messiah Category:Insecure Category:Martyr Category:Poor Category:Determinators Category:Fragmental Category:Genius Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Bond Protector Category:Inconclusive Category:Stalkers Category:Mischievous